


Prompt VII: Lilo

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<strong>Anonim</strong>: Lilo, skacowany Liam jest na uczelni. Strasznie się nudzi i w ogóle nie uważa. Rozgląda się po sali i zauważa Lou, które wpatruje się w niego jak w obrazek. Możesz jeszcze coś dodać na koniec, jeśli chcesz :D xx"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt VII: Lilo

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompt był bardzo fajny, ale nie wyszedł tak, jak chciałam ugh! Mam wrażenie, że za każdym razem piszę coś, co trochę odbiega od podanego Prompt.. No cóż, Kitty nie potrafi słuchać poleceń. :D Ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba! xx
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Gdy tylko otworzył oczy tego ranka, wiedział, że ten dzień będzie jednym z najgorszych dni w jego życiu. Zamierzał zostać w łóżku i nie ruszać się aż do wieczora, ale Zayn, jego porządny, uczynny i okropnie irytujący współlokator, praktycznie wykopał jego skacowany tyłek spod ciepłej kołdry, po czym wepchnął pod strumień zimnej wody.

W tym momencie naprawdę go nienawidził.

A jeszcze bardziej nienawidził Harry’ego, który przekonał go, że pójście na imprezę w środku tygodnia to zajebisty pomysł. A teraz, siedząc albo raczej wpółleżąc na niewygodnym krześle w sali wykładowej, tylko utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że Harry Styles zawsze ma najgorsze pomysły.

Ziewnął głęboko, próbując sobie przypomnieć, o której wrócił do akademika. Albo czy w ogóle z niego wychodził? Pamiętał, jak Harry opowiadał mu o jakimś dobrym znajomym, który urządza imprezę w swoim mieszkaniu oraz zawsze ma dobry towar, który wreszcie pozwoli mu się rozluźnić. Liam nie potrzebował rozluźnienia. Był wystarczająco rozluźniony, mając za przyjaciół Zayna, który zbyt poważnie podchodził do swoich studiów oraz Harry’ego, który zbyt poważnie traktował studenckie życie, składające się z imprez i co wieczór nowych dziewczyn do zaliczenia.

Nie dość, że miał potwornego kaca, to jeszcze był potwornie znudzony. Monotonny głos wykładowcy roznosił się po zapełnionej sali, pogłębiając jego zmęczenie. Nie docierały do niego żadne słowa, nawet ich nie rozróżniał, bo wszystko brzmiało tak, jakby jego głowa tkwiła pod wodą. A może właśnie tak było, sądząc po ilości alkoholu, jaką wlał w siebie tej nocy. Zatopił swój mózg.

Roześmiał się pod nosem, zwracając na siebie uwagę dziewczyny, która siedziała obok niego. Posłała mu karcące spojrzenie, mówiące, że swoim śmiechem zakłócił jej spokój, po czym przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na wykładowcę. Wzruszywszy ramionami, pochylił się do przodu i oparłszy ręce na ławce, ułożył na nich głowę. Może mógłby chociaż trochę się zdrzemnąć, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten dzisiejszy wykład jest już stracony.

Już był gotów na zapadnięcie w przyjemny, relaksujący sen, gdy dostrzegł, iż wykładowca zbliża się w jego kierunku, rozmawiając ze studentami i wypytuje ich o różne rzeczy związane z wykładem. Momentalnie zdrętwiał na krześle, czując, że jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić, a wnętrzności wykręcać się ze zdenerwowania. Zwykle nie przejmował się szkołą; już od dzieciństwa nie podchodził do tego poważnie, bo szybko tracił zainteresowanie, ale kiedy nadchodził moment, aby nauczyciel o coś go spytał, czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miał wyzionąć ducha.

Na szczęście, mężczyzna w ogóle nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, a Liam odetchnął z ulgą. Odwrócił się przez ramię, aby upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny, a wtedy zauważył coś dziwnego. Jeden rząd za nim, trzy miejsca na prawo siedział jakiś chłopak z brązowymi włosami oraz grzywką opadającą na czoło. Liam zwykle nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na osoby, z którymi uczęszczał na różne wykłady, ponieważ wolał trzymać się swojej własnej paczki (choć po ostatnich wydarzeniach będzie musiał przeanalizować towarzystwo, w jakim się obraca).

Nie byłoby w tym nic zdrożnego, gdyby ten chłopak nie  _wpatrywał się w niego_. Jego niebieskie oczy praktycznie przeszywały go na wylot. Liam rozejrzał się dookoła, pewien, że jednak nie patrzy w jego stronę, ale gdy ponownie przeniósł na niego wzrok, usta szatyna uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu i skinął głową, jakby chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że właśnie o niego mu chodzi.

Liam zamrugał szybko, czując się coraz bardziej niepewnie pod naporem spojrzeń tego chłopaka. W jego oczach znajdowało się coś porywającego; biła od nich ogromna ciekawość oraz żarliwość, sprawiając, że Liam poczuł się jak okaz z zoo, którym zainteresowało się jakieś dziecko. Nienawidził bycia w centrum uwagi.

Potrząsnął głową i ponownie oparł brodę na dłoniach przed sobą, widząc, że wykładowca powrócił na przód sali. Cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie tamtego chłopaka, a to uczucie nie zniknęło aż do samego końca zajęć. Dreszcze przebiegały po jego plecach, a zmęczenie i fatalny nastrój z jakiegoś powodu zaczęły powoli ustępować. Nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed dyskretnym zerkaniem za siebie, by przekonać się, czy on nadal wpatruje się w niego. Za każdym razem spotykał się z tymi samymi, niebieskimi tęczówkami i delikatnym uśmiechem, którego nie potrafił nie odwzajemnić. Do samego końca wykładu zastanawiał się, co to oznacza oraz co się wydarzy, gdy oboje znajdą się na korytarzu. Miał nadzieję, że ten chłopak nie zniknie wśród tłumu studentów spieszących się na kolejne zajęcia, ponieważ zaintrygował go swoimi błękitnymi oczami, okazującymi mu zainteresowanie, z jakim rzadko się spotykał. Liczył na to, że sam do niego zagada, bo Liam nigdy nie zdobyłby się na odwagę; zawsze pozwalał takim szansom na przebiegnięcie mu przed nosem.

Podniósł się z krzesła, gdy tylko inni studenci także zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Nie chciał spoglądać przez ramię i widzieć, jak ten chłopak odchodzi, a całe jego nadzieje ponownie zostają zburzone. Jednak nagle na jego ramieniu znalazła się czyjaś dłoń.

– Sądząc po tym, że przez cały wykład znajdowałeś się w innym wymiarze, będziesz potrzebować czyiś notatek.

Uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wygląda na to, że czasami warto żyć nadziejami oraz kacem, za który podziękuje Harry’emu przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
